As computing technology has advanced, many different types of computing devices have become commonplace. Portable computing devices have become increasingly popular, with users sometimes bringing their personal computing devices to the workplace and using their personal computing devices for work. Such use can result in situations in which data files for work are stored on the user's personal computing device. While this can be helpful for users, it is not without its problems. One such problem is that companies typically like to maintain some control over their data files because these data files can oftentimes include confidential information.
In order to control their confidential information, many companies require that a device indicates that it supports certain standards or protocols in order to be sent corporate data. Part of those standards or protocols is that the company may send a command to wipe data, resulting in all data on the device being deleted so that the company knows that all corporate data is removed. Wipe commands can be sent at the company's discretion, such as when the user is no longer employed by the company. While such deletion can help protect the company, it can lead to frustrating user experiences because the deletion of all data from the user's device includes deleting all of the user's personal data files.